


[podfic of] You're Behind my Eyelids When I'm all Alone, by cbomb

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, F/F, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rule 63, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of You're Behind my Eyelids When I'm all Alone by cbomb.</p><p>"In which one Spencer Smith comes to a slow realization about how much she wants Brendon Urie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] You're Behind my Eyelids When I'm all Alone, by cbomb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Behind my Eyelids When I'm all Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340278) by [cbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbomb/pseuds/cbomb). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/cover%20art%20Youre%20Behind%20my%20Eyelids%20When%20Im%20all%20Alone_zps61f81vnp.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20You%27re%20Behind%20my%20Eyelids%20When%20I%27m%20all%20Alone.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [cbomb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cbomb/profile) for granting blanket permission to podfic your story. 

I haven't posted any podfic in ages and haven't recorded anything fresh in even longer. This past weekend I was seized with determination to get something up for femslash February, and I have always had a soft spot for sex-swapped Brendon and Spencer. Even more than that this fic is adorable, with fun ensemble interactions, a great narrative Spencer voice, and a very satisfying happy ending. I hope all the humor I enjoyed reading it comes across just as funny when spoken. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) Cover art features girl!Brendon portrayed in my imagination by Jade Elizabeth [Roper]; both photos of girl!Brendon and girl!Spencer are from the website the Chive via “chivette” submissions.


End file.
